


Glow

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Gabriel, Breeding Kink, Coming Untouched, Emotional Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Gabriel, Omorashi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scenting, Somnophilia, Submissive Pissing, Top Jack, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: It wasn't often they were able to indulge their natural heat and rut cycles together.But Jack had managed to snag them an entire week to themselves. It's a luxury he's eager to jump start, unable to resist Gabriel's budding heat scent even when he's sleeping.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent porn. Lotsa my kinks tossed into one thing and this is what was created. Have a few others in the pipelines so those will be thrown up on my page soon. I'm a sucker for submissive pissing and this is really the only reason I even wrote this, lol.
> 
> Enjoy~

Jack woke to the scent of spices, warm honey and that indescribable smell of ‘home’. 

Gabriel’s heat was starting; always subtle like this on the first day. Pheromones peppering the air like a cloud of perfume; soft and sweet to his nose. 

He opened his eyes to see their bedroom cast in a dim glow; the morning light throwing silver bars across the slate cotton of their bedding. The room itself neat and tidy even cluttered with their personal effects, everything had a place because his mate was a neat freak. The night stand next to the bed had water bottles and protein bars ready for this event. They had been lucky, able to snag a full week to just enjoy each other and ride this heat out. 

It had been a long while since they had been able to really enjoy a heat or rut together. Normally they just needed to bear it and soldier onward. The world couldn’t just stop for them, or anyone else. During wartime it was impossible; but thankfully the pressure had eased as time passed. Especially since neither were in the front lines anymore, now they could enjoy some perks of their elevated statuses. 

Like waking up naturally, no alarms, no schedule, to the alluring scent of his mate in heat. 

It didn’t seem Gabriel was aware of it yet; snoring softly, laying on his stomach with his head buried in a pillow. His body sprawled casually, naked and starting to glisten with sweat. His hair a mess of pretty brown curls; muscles flexing minutely every now and then. Even if Gabriel was asleep; he was still breathing in Jack’s responding alpha pheromones and his body was reacting in kind. 

Could already smell the slick starting to pool, could hear the hitch in his breathing. 

Jack turned on his side to better observe the oblivious omega. Watching the sunlight skim over dark skin, caused the sweat to glitter like diamonds across the hard edges and soft curves of Gabriel’s naked body. 

Gabriel was gorgeous like this; his defenses down, vulnerable, comfortable in Jack’s presence. Didn’t matter that he was a trained soldier, black ops agent. That he could kill a man in less than five seconds with his bare hands. 

Laid out like this, sleeping and edging into heat, he seemed fragile, more human than he(or Jack) ever really could be. Enhanced as they were, almost a different species themselves from the general population. 

Yet the sight of Gabriel and the scent of him appealed to Jack’s primitive alpha side. He wanted nothing more than to smother, protect and breed the man in this bed. He wanted to kill anyone who would look at Gabriel twice; wanted to simultaneously fight to the death and fuck until he passed out right at this moment. So much adrenaline and testosterone was starting to pump through his system he didn’t know what to do with it all. 

Normally it was a slow build up; if he got himself ramped up too soon he could launch himself into a micro rut. Not a problem this time, since they had the days off; but having a lucid partner was always ideal just in case something big happened. 

Losing himself to instinct was always a rush; to completely separate himself from his conscious mind. To dive into the madness alongside Gabriel only enhanced the experience for the both of them. 

But, Gabriel needed him to be level. 

The world could manage without one of them, but the both of them? It might be asking for a lot. Even if they had been granted the week off; something could come up. Something usually came up. 

The threat of responsibilities kept him from falling too deep into his alpha headspace. 

Jack finally touched his fingers down to the curve of Gabriel’s hip. Just tracing the lines of his body with a featherlight touch and rumbling appreciatively when the omega responded with a soft purring sound. 

Even subconsciously Gabriel was aware of who was touching him; receptive to his alpha even when lost to the waking world. 

Jack couldn’t help it when he shifted so he could instead bracket his mate with his body. Hands on either side of his hips now as he leaned down to scent along the dip of his spine. Watched as goosebumps rose on damp flesh when his breath puffed against him. 

Sensitive already; the body below him reacting, arching his back but Jack lifted himself higher. Not letting Gabriel touch him yet, not getting his mouth on him just yet either like he truly wanted to. Just continued to enjoy the smell of him, tracing his nose just above his skin, inhaling his unique alluring smell as he moved slowly down and down and down. 

Gabriel’s sweet purring was broken up by soft huffs; little frustrated sounds, his lower body twisting a little, enough to gain some friction. 

He was adorable. 

Which wasn’t normally a word used to associate with Gabriel Reyes; commander of blackwatch who was built like a brick house. Military muscles brought hard edges; but his omega nature softened his curves. The SEP they had both endured as fresh bright-eyed pups had put them head and shoulders above what would be considered ‘normal’. Both men a towering six foot two, broad and imposing in their day to day lives. 

Yet here, Jack could use all the soft words he wanted, all the pet names and cooing sentiments. 

Here Gabriel was definitely adorable, vulnerable and submissive. 

This was a side that only Jack got to see, and the thought only worked to ramp up his already overly possessive nature. The alpha in him wanting to take over; to claim, mark and growl his dominance over Gabriel as if the omega wasn’t already aware of it. 

Wanted to fight off the imaginary suitors he had conjured in his mind to keep Gabriel in his bed, in his territory, for the rest of forever. 

Jack had followed his heat scent down to the source. Couldn’t help the growl that started to form in the back of his throat, riled by the sight of the omega’s plump ass and wet thighs. Finally he lowered down enough and touched his palms onto either side of Gabriel’s ass and pulled the cheeks apart. 

Gabriel’s whine was muffled by the pillow, enticed to open his legs further and give Jack exactly what he wanted. 

He lifted him up with his big hands and leaned in to lick at the small swell of his balls. Gabriel kicked out in his sleep which only caused Jack to dig his nails into his skin to still him. Dragging his tongue up his taint to finally taste at his glistening hole.

Jack couldn’t help the possessive snarl that rumbled through his chest at the flavor of him. This man was his; his mate, his omega. He continued to tongue fuck him for long minutes; just lazily eating him out, getting drunk on his pheromones and the heat of his body. 

Eventually the loud snuffling of Jack worshiping his ass as well as the electric shocks of pleasure running through his system caused Gabriel to wake. Slow at first, but once he realized what was happening he stretched his entire body out and gasped a drawn out moan. 

“Fuck.” Gabriel cursed breathlessly, grabbing senselessly at the pillows around him, feeling the vibration of Jack’s growl against his skin(the man had never stopped making noise). “That’s definitely a great way to wake a man up.” He groaned, voice rough with sleep. 

“Mm.” Jack didn’t stop what he was doing; face wet, completely filthy as he nipped, sucked, and speared his tongue into Gabriel in random intervals. 

“God damn.” He couldn’t help humping the bed, his small cock hard, flushed an angry ruddy color and leaking into the sheets under him. The fabric was chafing, but he couldn’t stop the instinctive movement of his hips, needing the friction, needing to get himself off. “I need more Jackie, please.” He babbled, feeling his heat already starting to build; which wasn’t usual. Normally he had a couple days before he lost his mind but Jack was making it hard to think; normally his alpha didn’t get this aggressively intent at the start. 

Jack pulled back enough to slip his fingers inside; two to start, sunk in with no resistance and caused Gabriel to immediately arch his spine and curse. “You taste so good,” He murmured in a growly slur, nuzzling at the side of Gabriel’s ass, biting at his plump cheek as he crooned, “Smell so good.” He added a third finger and started to press in deep, crooking them and wasting no time in finding Gabriel’s prostate. 

“God--Fuck--Fuck!” He hissed through clenched teeth, trying to raise up on his toes, lifting his ass in the air and offering it all to his mate’s clever fingers. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Jack rumbled, helping him lift higher, his cock neglected and leaking between his thick thighs. “Gonna come? Just from this?” He asked, nipping at his ass as he brutally massaged his prostate. 

Gabriel didn’t have shame like this, chasing his orgasm, bucking back onto Jack’s fingers which caused his whole body to tremble. He was close, Jack could tell, wouldn’t take much longer like this. “Jack,” He gasped, “Please.” 

“That’s it baby.” He crooned, “Come for me.” 

It didn’t take much longer; just a few more pumps of Jack’s fingers and he was coming untouched. Streaks of white staining the bed sheets below as he deflated under Jack, hanging his head and just trying to breathe through the aftershocks. 

Jack purred deeply, assisting Gabriel in his come down as he eased his fingers out of his flexing hole. He kissed the curve of his spine, nuzzling into his skin as he dragged his lips up the jut of his hip adding nips of teeth as he went. 

Gabriel hummed deeply, snuggling back down into the pillows, his legs still open and hips slightly up since his knees were still tucked under him. 

“You look so beautiful.” He said reverently, “Let me fuck you. I need you.” He pressed his hard cock against Gabriel’s thigh, rubbing against his damp skin as he continued to kiss down his back. 

“Do it.” He said tiredly, looking over his shoulder with warm brown eyes. The first orgasm of his fever causing the fog to clear from his mind. Granting him lucidity; which he was normally used to the first couple days of his heat. 

Jack didn’t waste time, lifting himself up enough to mount Gabriel properly. Gliding a hand up his back to settle on his neck, pinning him down even if he didn’t need to. His other hand gripped his hip to steady him as he started to push inside. 

Gabriel let out a breathy whine, his eyes closing as his oversensitive body took what Jack gave him.

Inch by inch he settled inside, marveling at the velvet heat, his growling turning deeper, more dominant and animalistic. As if he expected Gabriel to try and buck him off. Of course his omega remained pliant and open, body language submissive and spread. 

He fucked into Gabriel fast and deep; riding him for his own pleasure, relishing in the little punched out sounds he forced out of the omega. Gripping him firm by both ends, his fingers bruising against his skin as he snarled for complacency. 

Losing himself to his headspace even though he knew he shouldn’t. Hard to think when Gabriel gripped him so well, smelled so perfect and fertile. He wanted to sink into him forever, never wanted to leave this room, could hardly care about any responsibilities waiting for him outside of it. 

“Gonna knot me?” Came Gabriel’s breathy voice, coherent and clear. 

“Yes.” Jack groaned, the slap of skin on skin obscene in the quiet of the room. “Gonna breed you. Make you fat with such pretty pups.” 

Gabriel enjoyed Jack’s alpha babbling; thought it was ‘cute’ when the charismatic Strike Commander fell into his base nature. The tang in his scent meant he was close to a forced rut. Right on the edge; and wasn’t that delicious? 

Gabriel rolled his hips back enough to get a little more leverage on his knees, to spread a little wider and offer Jack a better place to rut. His chin was pillowed on his arms and he looked behind himself lazily at the flushed alpha who was grunting so adorably as he fucked his ass, “They’d only be pretty because of me.” He commented cheekily, offering soft sounds when Jack managed a good angle. But like this, the alpha was mostly puppy humping, rushing to the end, singular in his goal enough that Gabriel’s dick didn’t twitch to life despite the heat starting to bubble in his system. 

“Everything because of you.” Jack said immediately, maybe missing exactly what the omega was saying. 

Gabriel felt his knot start to catch on his rim, knew it wouldn’t be too much longer and he also knew what would definitely throw Jack into a rut. He felt devious about it but he didn’t care, after all, Jack had woken him up for this hadn’t he? Not that he was really complaining. 

So he decided to turn on the theatrics. 

He arched his back and moaned loudly; pawing the pillows as he mewled shamelessly. Still held by the throat, he cast his gaze over his broad shoulder to survey his mate who was looking at him with heated blue eyes. Completely enthralled by his performance, which caused Gabriel to preen further. 

Gabriel waited until he felt Jack’s hips stuttering; felt his knot start to press against his abused and puffy rim. So close, couldn’t help it as he dropped the cherry on top of it all with a deep purring croon, “My alpha, please~” His stomach fluttered when he completely relaxed, feeling the first spurt of piss jut from his soft dick. 

The reaction was instantaneous. 

Immediately Jack released his hold on his mate and instead laid over him, smothering him down and nuzzling into the back of his neck. He bit into his skin, rumbling against him, the vibration nearly a purr as he coated Gabriel in his strong alpha scent. 

Jack always became so overwhelmed by the smell of his piss; in this context it was a sign of trust, of ultimate submission. Only enhanced Gabriel’s overall heat smell and made it almost absurdly potent.

“My Gabriel,” He moaned into his throat, only took a few more hard thrusts to seat himself in fully, to let his knot catch and be milked by the man beneath him, “My omega.” Teeth bruised skin, hands touching all over his mate as he emptied himself inside of him. Balls tight and painful; releasing more than he would before because of the pure acrid scent of submission Gabriel’s piss caused. 

Gabriel had let himself be manhandled, smothered and bitten. Purring deeply to the feeling of Jack’s hot cum filling his insides. The swell of his knot and the length of his cock making him feel overly full. Didn’t mind when the alpha rolled them to their sides, still groping all over his body and trying to bite open his bond mark. 

Jack’s babbling praises into his skin eased him to a state of complete relaxation as his bladder finally emptied and they were left in the cocktail of scents they had created together. Jack always went wild when he submitted completely to him; lost his damn mind and Gabriel loved it. 

Jack kissed over the bites he caused, licked the blood beading on his skin, before he panted against Gabriel’s shoulder as he whined soft, fighting for lucidity, “You’re going to send me into rut.” 

Gabriel chuckled playfully, “That was the plan.” 

“You’re terrible.” He groaned but didn’t stop touching; dragging fingers across the barbells pierced in Gabriel’s nipples to the strong plane of his stomach. Further still to touch at his flaccid wet cock, playing with the foreskin and thumbing the slit. 

“Don’t you know it.” Gabriel sighed contently, tipping his head back to kiss at his mate’s stubbly jaw and breathe in his overpowering scent, “Maybe let me sleep this time.” 

Jack kissed the omega’s sweaty temple, rolling his hips to keep his knot stimulated, weak bursts of cum still spurting inside of his mate’s ass, “No promises.”


End file.
